Next Generation
by Rori Potter
Summary: 10 children. One cause. Train the next generation of Phoenix Warriors. But what happens they finally come back 12 years later? Formally The Phoenix Warriors.
1. Warrior Cry

**Rating: **K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Harry/ Ginny, Lily/James, Neville/Parvati, Amos (OC)/Luna, Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Padma, and Caleb (OC)/ Lavender.

**Warnings: **Child abuse and Completely AU.

**Summary: **10 children. One cause. Train the next generation of Phoenix Warriors. But what happens they finally come back 12 years later? Formally The Phoenix Warriors.

**Credits: **To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

The Next Generation

Chapter 1

The Warrior Cry

A most commonly glazed over fact in the Wizarding Society was what happened to the children when their parents die during the war. Are they treated well? What do they remember about their parents? Is it traumatizing? How are they coping after the death of their parents? These questions remain unanswered yet somehow it is traveling in the back of several minds some people out there.

* * *

Tonight, the fawning of the adult Potters over the younger of the Potter twins makes one wonder was it the same for someone who had survived the trauma only to be ignored in favor of someone who never experienced anything at all. Why were they treating him as though he had survived the worst thing in the world when it was, in fact, his brother who had? The answer was simple even to the naked eye. They were simply ignorant fools. Blindly, they followed a man does every thing for the "greater good".

When he proclaimed Caleb to be the "Chosen One" over his supposedly average older brother he never knew how wrong he was. This child, in fact, in 12 years time, from his disappearance, would be one of the most revered leaders and opponents of Voldemort himself. Yes, he was only 1 and a half when he first defeated the man but he would receive training and he would receive it along with 9 others. They would be known in the newspapers as "The 10 Missing Children" and later on "The Mysterious Ten" as they got older. For them, tonight would be the first night that they will actually feel loved.

Harry starred at his book case wondering which book he should read next. His eyes scanned the titles in silence. A potions book drew his attention and he picked it up. He was barely a paragraph in when he heard his brother's joyous cries. He had gotten something he wanted for his birthday. Well, their birthday but it wasn't acknowledged as such. With a sigh he turned his attention back to the book. The sudden movement jostled some old wounds and bones that had not healed.

The pain was almost intolerable but Harry had gotten used to it and ignored it within a matter of seconds. A few of the injuries were old but a majority of them were recent. He had gotten them from his father when his brother spilled a whole pitcher of milk and blamed it on him. Seeing as the "chosen one" could do no wrong it was automatically assumed that Harry had actually been the perpetrator and he had been punished, badly.

Due to this his parents didn't want him down at the party; not even as a server so he had been ordered to his room for the night and for that he was thankful. He was pretty sure that something big would happen tonight and he wanted to be there for when it happened. He just hoped that it got him out of this horrible place.

* * *

Remus looked around the room confused. He could have sworn that he felt a sudden burst of magic but he could not tell where it was from. It was obvious it was not from this room but as far as he knew no one else lived in this house. It was then it dawned on him. Ever since Caleb had survived that Halloween night with the 'cursed' scar he had been something of a God to his family and their close friends. Harry had been pushed aside and not seen often. Sirius and Remus had barely seen him at all that year and decided it was time for a visit.

Together, the two approached Harry's room. Inside the room was neat and resembled a library meshed together with a bedroom. Books covered everywhere except one corner where there was a mahogany desk tucked in with a small lamp on it. As soon as they walked in Remus knew that something was off. He could not smell Harry at all. He was completely gone. The two starred at each other wide eyed and ran into the room where the party was slowing down. Lily and James looked up confused.

"Harry's gone from the house," Remus finally said. "He disappeared from his room. I could smell raw magic. Harry is no longer with us."

* * *

Ginny looked around her room. She scrunched up her nose. It was a mess because Ron had dumped all of his stuff in her room in an effort to make his clean and now she had to clean up his mess because Ron claimed that she had been the one to make the mess not him. How on earth her parents agreed with her spoiled brother Ginny did not know. All she knew was something big was supposed to happen tonight and she was supposed to be in her room in order for it to happen properly so she would be there.

"Kids," Molly called up the stairs. "It's dinner time." She counted heads and noticed she was missing a child. Ginny. She frowned and turned to her youngest son.

"Ron, get your sister from her room," Molly said to her son. "And, do make sure that she brings down her laundry." Ron nodded and ran up stairs. Ron rushed in to Ginny's room and looked around confused. Her room was immaculate but Ginny was no where to be found. Ron scratched his head confused. On the bed Ron found a simple note.

_Family,_

_I have found somewhere I will be treated well. I may never return so this will be my final goodbye._

_Ginny_

Ron's jaw dropped and ran downstairs with the note flailing all around.

"Mom, mom," Ron panted out. "Ginny is gone. She left a note." He shoved the note into his mother's hand and instantly Molly began crying.

"My baby is gone," Molly gasped through her sobs.

* * *

Pavarati and Padma sadly played with their only toys, a old torn teddy bear that their older brother had thrown into the trash. Padma backed up when she saw her father coming down the hall. Quickly the two girls rushed into their room, the cupboard just a few feet away.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT OF YOUR ROOM DURING YOUR BROTHER'S PARTY," he yelled. The two girls backed up into their 'room' and quickly shut the door. It was time, they knew. A bright flash of light and the two were gone. Out of sight. Out of mind.

* * *

Draco sorrowfully starred at the ground as he waited for the beating to be over. He had only sneezed and his father had quiet literally blew up at him due to "insubordination" . Draco wished his father would leave. He wanted to be alone when the something happened.

Suddenly the beating stopped and his father left the room. He would probably go to his mother and complain again and then he would be hexed and cursed by his mother too. He wished the something would happen already. It was then a bright flash of magic enveloped around him and it was over.

* * *

Hermione sobbed silently as she tried to get in a more comfortable position. Her step father had come into beat her once again. She was lucky he didn't want to touch her. He saved that for her mother. She just wished to get out of there. She knew that something was happening tonight so she couldn't fall asleep until it did. She was close to falling asleep when a bright flash of light occurred and Hermione was no longer in her room.

* * *

Blaise clutched his growling stomach. He couldn't have any food yet again. It had been going like this for a week because he couldn't seem to finish his chores in time. He knew that something would be happening tonight so he wouldn't try sneaking out of his room tonight in order to get some food to survive. With that he drifted in darkness and then a flash of light took him away.

* * *

Neville could feel the tears streaming down his face. His father had hit him. He hadn't been able to get the promotion at work and was certain it was Neville's fault. His mother had tried stopping him but he nailed her right in the head with a well aimed swing of his first. Neville knew his father was drunk and he wasn't normally like this but he was _always _drunk. He just wished the something special would happen already. As Neville was flashed away he realized that he would live through the night.

* * *

Luna watched as her father worked on his newest article. With a sigh she slipped back into her room. Ever since her mother's disappearance last year her father had ignored her and she would have to fend for herself. She knew he tried his best but it wasn't working and she was suffering because of it. She sat on her bed and starred out at the stars. She knew that something special was going to happen tonight but she did not know what. She just wished whatever it was would save her. Whatever it was it would give her daddy a wake up call and make him realize she was there. It was at that moment a bright light enveloped her and she was gone.

* * *

Amos watched as his brother showed off his new broom. It was his birthday so he was the center of attention. No one noticed the child in the corner suffering from hunger pains. They had forgot he existed yet again. He had hoped this wouldn't happen because they were in the public but he was proven wrong again. They had forgotten him again. With a defeated sigh he went in to his room to await the special thing that would happen tonight. He knew it would happen tonight but he had no idea what would happen. It was then a bright flash of light enveloped him and the parties occupants finally noticed him. Only this time he was gone.

* * *

"Welcome, children," a man greeted them once the bright light was gone. In total there was 10 children. 5 girls and 5 boys. "Each of you have suffered at the one place you are supposed to be safe. Each of you are here because of your own ability and because of that you will be trained. You will be trained as the next generation of Phoenix Warriors."


	2. Here is Hoping

**Rating: **K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Harry/ Ginny, Lily/James, Neville/Parvati, Amos (OC)/Luna, Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Padma, and Caleb (OC)/ Lavender.

**Warnings: **Child abuse and Completely AU.

**Summary: **10 children. One cause. Train the next generation of Phoenix Warriors. But what happens they finally come back 12 years later? Formally The Phoenix Warriors.

**Credits: **To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

"_Welcome, children," a man greeted them once the bright light was gone. In total t__here was 10 children. 5 girls and 5 boys. "Each of you have suffered at the one place you are supposed to be safe. Each of you are here because of your own ability and because of that you will be trained. You will be trained as the next generation of Phoen__ix Warriors."_

The Next Generation

Chapter 2

Here is Hoping

The room went quiet at his proclamation. Wide eyes starred at him thoughtfully. Would they get a chance to be loved? It was then they noticed 5 other people standing near him.

"One by one I will call of each of you and you will touch this orb," the man said gesturing to an orb an a table near him.

"You will find out you position in this team. You will then get your nicknames which is what you will by as long as you are here." He pulled out what looked like a scroll and placed glasses on his face just before he cleared his throat.

"Diggory, Amos." A small boy with brownish hair walked forward. He placed his hand on the orb. The orb glowed green. "1st Lieutenant, Hawk." Hawk took his position at a table nearby.

"Granger, Hermione." A girl with long bushy hair and a small form walked forward. She placed her hand on the orb. "Lieutenant Colonel, Stealth." Stealth took his position at the table that Hawk was already at.

"Longbottom, Neville." A small boy with dark brown hair, nearly black, walked up to the orb shaking. He placed his hand on the orb. "Major General, Thorn." Thorn then joined Hawk and Stealth at the table.

"Lovegood, Luna." A girl who seemed somewhat out of it with blonde hair glided forward. She placed her hand on the orb. "2nd Lieutenant, Yin." Yin walked over to the table with Hawk, Stealth, and Thorn.

"Malfoy, Draco." A boy with several bruises and blonde hair walked forward. He placed his hand on the orb. "Colonel, Ferret." Ferret made a face at his name and joined the others at the table.

"Patil, Padma." A Indian girl walked forward keeping her eyes on the ground placed her hand on the orb. "Captain, Yang." She took her place at the table next to Yin.

"Patil, Parvati." A Indian girl walked forward with her chin up. "Brigadier General, Watcher" She took a seat next to Yang.

"Potter, Harry." A small boy who looked sickly with black hair walked forward. He stood in front of the orb but need not touch it before it came with its proclamation. "General, Shadow." Shadow took his position at the head of the table.

"Weasley, Ginny." A young girl with red hair walked forward. She moved her forward but the orb already had its answer. "Lieutenant General, Fire." Fire took her seat next to Shadow.

"Zabani, Blaise." A young man who was pale and had black hair walked forward. "Major, Ghost." Ghost walked over and took the last seat. The very same man from earlier stood and looked at his new students. "Welcome to your new home."

* * *

(A/N: I know I am skipping a lot by going ahead 12 years but their past shall be revealed as the story unfolds.)

* * *

"Your assignment will be to protect Caleb Potter," the head honcho, Carr said. Shadow and Fire groaned. The others, however, muttered in annoyance.

"Do they still think he is the boy-who-lived," someone asked. Carr nodded. More muttering broke out about this.

"It is up to them to figure it out," Carr warned them. A grin then spread across his face. "You can hint at it though." Many grins broke out at this. Carr leveled his gaze over his students and with a feeling of being dramatic he wiped a fake tear away from his face causing all of his students to break out laughing. In a fit of amusement and humbleness, Harry when up to hug his old mentor and teacher.

"Don't ever change," Harry mumbled to him as he pressed his face into his mentor's chest as he hugged him.

"I won't ever," Carr murmured to his student. "I won't, not ever."

Line Break – Line Break – Line Break-

"... and it seems we will have some students joining us this year; transfers actually," Albus told his head boy and head girl. Lavender and Caleb exchanged looks.

"What school are they coming from," Lavender asked giving the headmaster a strange look.

"They are normally home schooled but they have agreed to come this year," the headmaster replied dutifully. He then lowered his glasses to get a good look at his head boy. "They have agreed to come in order to train you Caleb and I expect you to work your hardest in what they teach you. They are feared by Voldemort and his death eaters. It would be good to have them on our side." Caleb looked momentarily surprised but quickly composed himself in order to ask his next question.

"How many of them are there," Caleb asked looking at the headmaster in order to read his face. The older man sighed.

"Alas, I do not know," the headmaster admitted. "All I know is that they have more then 6 people but that is only because they helped out with a problem a few weeks ago." Caleb paled as he knew what the headmaster was referring to. His parents and a couple other Order members had been attacked in the ministry. Somehow these people showed up and defeated the death eaters within seconds.

Caleb closed his eyes in pain. That was when they had finally captured the traitor, Peter. Sirius, his godfather, had been thrilled. It had been the next day though that they went into remembrance mode. Harry had gone missing along with 9 others on that day. He knew he had been horrible to Harry and that was what made it worse. He had done it... well he had done it just for the fun of it.

His mother had told him on several occasions that it wasn't his fault and that he had been a small child and had no idea what he was doing was wrong. It was at that moment he had grown up. He had been 11 then. Not even their Potions professor could fault him in his lack of maturity.

His friends knew that something horrible had happened that caused him to mourn every year and sometimes they would join him too. Other times they had offered words of comfort. Maybe...just maybe these transfers could help him find his brother. Caleb had no clue what he had hoped was already coming true.

* * *

"FORMATION," Shadow growled for what felt like the thousandth time. Fire, Ghost, and and Ferret gave him impish grins and got back into formation. Fire pinched him in the side and gave him a cheeky grin and Shadow rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. They looked up at the looming castle. Shadow glanced at his watch; they were on schedule.

With a devilish grin he stuck out his tongue at Fire and she rolled her eyes. It was as that moment they approached the doors into the school. Shadow pushed them open and in complete formation the group stood in front of the Great Hall doors. Shadow could hear an older man speaking inside; probably was the headmaster.

"... and lastly we have some new students joining us," the older man finished his 'notices'. At that blatant opening Shadow shoved the doors open and the group of ten walked forward. It seemed to the occupants of the hall that the group suddenly stopped with no reason. Everybody looked curiously at the newcomers.

All of them had their heads bowed in a way of submission and respect. Every single one of them were wearing pure white battle robes with symbols on them. It was at that moment they all ran forward rather fast and changed into animals.

Fire turned into a fox. Shadow into a black panther. Ghost turned into a white leopard. Hawk turned into well... a hawk. Stealth turned into a feline with brown fur. Thorn turned into a dragon (a rather small one at that). Yin turned into a pure white phoenix. Yang turned into a black phoenix.

Ferret turned into a pure white ferret. Watcher became an owl. Hawk and Yin went to the Hufflepuff table on opposite ends. Watcher and Thorn went to the Ravenclaw table on the opposite ends like Yin and Hawk. Ferret and Stealth did the same at the Gryffindor table. Yang and Ghost did the same at the Slytherin table. Fire and Shadow walked up to the head table. Fire went behind Lily Potter while Shadow went behind James Potter.

Then at once all of them transformed back into human form. All of them were now wearing battle armor. Shadow leaned down near James ear and whispered," BOO!" James jumped back and fell out of his chair. Shadow was quick to catch him from hitting the floor so he wouldn't cause any damage to himself.

"I am pleased to meet you," the headmaster said when James was back in his seat. Shadow had circled around the table and Fire was currently standing next to him. "Now, what are your names so that we can sort all of you?" Shadow whipped out a piece of parchment from his pocket and presented it to the headmaster with a flourish. Albus looked down at the parchment. The parchment read:

_DO NOT TELL ANYONE THE NAMES ON THE PARCHMENT UNTIL OUR NAMES OUR CALLED OUT FOR THIS FOR OUR SAFETY._

_Amos Diggory_

_Hermione Granger_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Padma Patil_

_Parvati Patil_

_Harry Potter_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Blaise Zabani_

Albus handed the list to Minerva who had walked around the head table. She unrolled the parchment and blinked a few times before she began calling out names.

"Diggory, Amos," Minerva called. Whispering broke out at his name. He was the younger brother of the fallen student from the Triwizard tournament. Amos took his seat and let the hat sit on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF," the hat called out. Amos walked over to the Hufflepuff table. Minerva looked at the list to see who was next.

"Granger, Hermione," Minerva called out. Several people exchanged looks. She was the older sister of Evan Granger, friend to all. Hermione walked forward.

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat called out. Hermione let out a small smile pass her face as she took her seat at her new table.

"Longbottom, Neville," Minerva called out. He was the oldest son of a pair of great Aurors. No one had been able to find him. Many whispered that the Longbottom's had done something to get rid of him.

"RAVENCLAW," the hat called out. With a mask firmly in place he took his place at the Ravenclaw table.

"Lovegood, Luna," Minerva called out. This girl was the daughter of the now famous magazine. She had disappeared like her mother had done but now she was back. Her father had fallen into depression for a few months before he threw himself into his magazine – it quickly became a success.

"HUFFLEPUFF," the hat declared. Luna joined Amos at the Hufflepuff table. She flashed everyone a bright smile.

"Malfoy, Draco," Minerva called. Some said that after Draco went missing that Lucius went insane along with his wife. They passed away leaving behind not only Draco but also his younger sister, Emily. Emily went to live with her godfather, Severus Snape.

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat called out. Many blinked. It was shocking as the whole family except a few black sheep's had been in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Even Emily was in Ravenclaw.

"Patil, Padma," Minerva called. No one noticed the disappearance of the twins until their grandmother came to visit. All of them were shocked. Their older brother left when he turned 17. No one has seen him since.

"SLYTHERIN," the hat called out. Many froze; a Patil in Slytherin? It was unthinkable. They all watched her gracefully take her seat at the Slytherin table.

"Patil, Parvati," Minerva called. The Patil parents had been depressed for many years especially when their son left them. Two years after their son left they seemed to be doing better but there were still some indicators that they weren't perfectly fine.

"RAVENCLAW," the hat called out. That was a twist. One in Slytherin and one in Ravenclaw. This could prove to be interesting.

"Potter, Harry," Minerva called. She blinked a couple times. Remus and Sirius had been the ones to discover the older Potter missing. Remus had felt a burst of magic and had Sirius come and inspect with him.

The Potter's had the left the room exactly the way it had been from when he went missing. Caleb sat in his chair straighter. The hat was only on Harry's head for a minute or so when the hat yelled something they had not suspected out.

"I cannot sort this one," the hat declared. "I cannot sort Lord Hogwarts." Albus leaned forward. Many looked at him expectantly.

"What do you suggest we do then," Albus asked.

"I can be a teacher assistant," Harry answered. Albus let a smile grace his face. He clapped his hands together.

"Which teacher would you like to assist," the headmaster asked.

"Professor Lily Potter," Harry answered. Albus gave a nod of recognition.

"You could choose to sit at one of the house tables or you could sit up here," Albus offered. Harry took a seat at Ravenclaw table with Neville and Parvati. Albus gestured for Minerva to continue on.

"Weasley, Ginny," Minerva called. Several people blinked. Of all the people the disappearance of Ginny Weasley had been an interesting one. She had been the only one to leave a note. It seemed as though she was the only one who knew what was coming and she was also the youngest one.

Her situation had become even more peculiar when it came out that not many people knew that she even existed. It seemed as though only her family knew she existed.

"I cannot sort her," the hat declared. "I cannot sort Lady Hogwarts." Lady Hogwarts; Ginny Weasley were one in the same. It was even more peculiar that it seemed she wasn't even fazed with this development like Harry; he had seemed like he knew what was coming. It seemed they knew more than the others had originally thought.

"Which teacher would you like to assist," Albus asked her. Ginny got a devilish smirk.

"Professor James Potter," Ginny answered. She then joined Harry at the Ravenclaw table with Harry.

"Zabani, Blaise," Minerva called. This was a definite shocker as Blaise's parents had died years ago and had left everything to Blaise but seeing as no one could find him it had been just sitting there the whole time. Some had said that Blaise would never show up and sometime in the future one of his great grandchildren would and would claim the money and they would be really rich.

"SLYTHERIN," the hat called out. Blaise gracefully walked over to the Slytherin table where he sat with Padma.

* * *

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT HE WAS COMING," Caleb yelled the second he found his parents in the quarters. Lily was the first to respond.

"We had no idea he would be coming," Lily answered. "The day those 6 people came to help us they kept their identities hidden and before we could get a chance to question them they were gone. Not even Albus knew their actual names until earlier."

"What do you mean he didn't know their actual names," Caleb asked frowning.

"All of them have nicknames," James explained. "Either something to do with their form or with a ability that they have."

"What's Harry's nickname," Caleb asked.

"Shadow," a voice behind them said. Caleb spun around to find his potions professor standing behind him. Lily beat Caleb to the question on all of their minds.

"How did you know that," Lily demanded.

"I helped him get his mastery," Severus answered. "He would never tell me his name and he always wore glamours in order to keep me from finding out. He knew that I knew you guys and he didn't want to come here until he was ready. He is the leader of their group so they were able to pull it off easily." Severus sunk into a nearby chair.

"When did you meet him," Lily softly asked.

"He was 13 nearly 14," Severus answered as he lost himself in memories. It was then he seemed to remember something.

"They don't celebrate birthdays. They have this strange tradition. Every time one of them has a birthday they visit these graves. They are marked with all of their names. Harry explained it to me once. He said that if they hadn't gone there they would be in those graves. All of them have one thing in common. They were neglected, abused, or something even worse.

The visiting of the graves every year reminds them that they need to work harder and to not slack off. Harry-Harry's is the biggest because he leads them. He said that sometimes they wonder why they made it and many others like them did not. They have this large wall of all the people who died because they were neglected, abused, or worse. It magically updates itself magically as it happens. The wall is real long."

The small group sat their thinking about all they had done. They sat their thinking about those who did not make it. It was at that moment that the Potter adults came to a question they could not even answer. What had they done, he never deserved any of it?

Edited: 2/14/11


End file.
